


Days Worth Singing About

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Body Worship, Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: In days gone by, she was worshiped.
Kudos: 5





	Days Worth Singing About

She has been worshiped many times in many ways over the course of her life. As a warrior, as a woman, as a being separate from death and age. By far the type of worship she most prefers is atop soft altar, opening ceremonies with a shout. Has forgotten more things, lost more knowledge than any three generations could hope to gather, but the body does not change, any more than singing and pleasure.


End file.
